


love comes and finds a heart entangled

by Moriavis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Leonard can't deal with his guilt.





	love comes and finds a heart entangled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> A little bird told me it was Sandrine's birthday! So while this is a little late, it's still on time in my timezone. ^^; ♥ I hope you like it!
> 
> This is unbeta'ed, because I wanted to get this done before it was late. Kinda succeeded? I'll take the win.

~*~ 

Leonard stared down at his cell phone and reached for the glass of whiskey in front of him, downing it in one go. He raised his glass to Lucille, and then put the glass on the bar, bottom up. "Hit me, barkeep."

His cell phone vibrated again. BA. Five missed texts.

Lucille slid another whiskey his way and clucked her tongue. "I don't usually stick my nose in your business, Snart--"

"But?"

"But it's not like you to sulk in your drink."

Leonard snorted and picked his whiskey up. "Telling me to go home and face the music? I _am_ worrying you."

Lucille rolled her eyes. "Hey, you wanna keep throwing your money my way, be my guest."

Leonard finished his glass, but didn't bother asking for another. When Lucille stuck her nose into your business, that meant you were in the dumps. He sighed and turned on his stool, flipping open his burner phone and pulling up Barry's messages.

_I'm home!_  
_If you're not back soon, I swear I'm starting the new Star Trek without you_  
_Please tell me you didn't get shot by the mob or something._  
_Are you still upset?_  
_Will I see you tomorrow?_

Leonard rubbed his hand over his face and responded without giving himself time to think about it. _I'm coming home_ The _:D_ he got seconds later didn't make him feel any better. He set a fifty down on the counter for Lucille and headed out to his bike, trying to gauge whether he was safe to drive or not. The cool air steadied him, so he put on his helmet--it was definitely a stupid idea, but he was going to do it anyway.  


He'd dropped off his Captain Cold gear at one of his safehouses before he went to the bar, so he headed straight home, carefully and consciously paying attention to the signs and the street lights. He got to the apartment safely, and he idled a moment before he took a deep breath and turned off the engine.

The television was on when Leonard opened the door, and he could see the light flickering from the screen, the low rumbling of voices that were too soft to catch. Barry was tucked against the corner of the sofa, the throw blanket pulled over his legs, and the tense ball of anxiety that had taken residence in Leonard's chest started to relax. He put his jacket on the coat rack and walked up to the couch, pressing a kiss to the top of Barry's head.

"I didn't think you were coming home tonight," Barry said, and then he paused, snagging Leonard's sleeve before he got out of range. "Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah." Leonard pulled away. "I'm gonna take a shower. Go to bed."

"Not yet, you're not." Barry turned off the television and turned on the lamp on the side table, making Leonard blink in the sudden light. He patted the spot next to him. "Come here." Leonard gritted his teeth, but sat next to Barry, his fingers itching to touch, to have concrete proof that Barry was okay. Barry didn't share his hesitation, reaching out and squeezing Leonard's hand.

"Babe, relax. It was an accident. I don't blame you."

"You should." Leonard was sharper than he intended to be, and he closed his eyes, taking a slow, deep breath. When he was back under control, he gestured at Barry's abdomen. "Can I see?"

Barry nodded and tugged up his sweatshirt. There, like an accusation, Leonard saw Barry's side blackened with frostbite, the edges of the damage peeking out from the bandages that hid the worst of it, protecting Barry from infection until the Speed Force did its job. Leonard had to admit it looked better now than it had back in the labs. That wasn't as reassuring as it should have been.

Barry dropped the edge of his shirt and grabbed Leonard's hand, raising it to his lips for a kiss. "There. I'll be good as new tomorrow."

Leonard continued to look at Barry's side, even though he couldn't see the frostbite anymore. "I hurt you," he said after a moment's struggle. "And I don't know why you're still here."

"Okay." Barry took a deep breath. "All right, I'm gonna nip this in the bud." He pushed aside his blanket and crawled over to Leonard, straddling his lap and draping his arms over Leonard's shoulders. "You didn't abuse me," Barry said, firm and calm. He used his leverage to keep Leonard looking at him. "We were playing a game, just like we always do. _I'm_ the one who slipped and fell when you were shooting."

"That doesn't—"

"No. You get to talk after. No interrupting me, remember?" Barry waited until Leonard nodded and slid his hands up Barry's thighs, needing the contact. Intellectually, Leonard knew that Barry would be fine, but he never really settled until he felt for himself that Barry was warm and alive. That he hadn't taken things too far after all.

Barry must have been satisfied, because he continued. "You _always_ telegraph where you're going to shoot, Len. If I get hit, it's not because you planned it. I'm not going to let you beat yourself up about it when there's other, more important things to talk about."

Leonard looked up at Barry, a narrow, sharp expression that hid his growing concern. "There's something more important than me shooting you with the cold gun?"

"Yeah." The way Barry nodded left no room for argument, his eyes dark and serious. "Like how I got shot, and my boyfriend didn't come home to spoil me and make me feel better. Instead, he decided to go drinking, and then he drove himself home on his motorcycle when he could have just called for a ride."

Leonard ducked his head, his emotions so muddled he wasn't even quite sure what to feel. Barry was right to call him out on his carelessness, damn it, and his unhappiness retreated beneath the wave of affection and embarrassment. "You're right."

"What was that? I think I need a repeat."

Leonard snorted and looked up at Barry, searching his face. He reached up to cradle Barry's cheek, and Barry turned into the touch. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Barry nodded. "I wouldn't lie about it. And I don't think Caitlin would've let me out if I weren't going to be okay on my own."

Leonard nodded, loving him so intensely he wasn't entirely sure what to do with the force of his emotion. "Well." He cleared his throat. "You're still cold." He patted Barry's thigh. "I'll get you some extra blankets."

"And hot chocolate?"

"With marshmallows," Leonard agreed. "No other way."

Barry leaned down to kiss him and then slid off his lap. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me, too." Leonard smiled, there and gone again, and went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

He realized his hands were shaking when he took Barry's mug from the cupboard, and he set it carefully on the counter before he closed his eyes, flattening his hands against the counter top. Barry was fine—he didn't even seem angry. 

For now, it was okay.

Leonard took a deep breath and set his latest mistake to memory with all the others.

When Barry finally decided to leave, Leonard would remember all the things he'd done wrong. Barry would be justified.

"I want extra marshmallows!" Barry called from the living room, and Leonard nodded, pushing away from the counter to get milk from the fridge.

"Be quiet and let me spoil you, Barry!"

That moment was in the future. 

For now, Leonard would take everything he could get, and it would be enough.

~*~


End file.
